


Elemental Shard

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghosts, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kaminoan's are not nice to their things, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Poor Obi-Wan, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore, it was all pushing down on him, suffocating him. There was nothing he could do as he was, but if he changed. If he became something more, would that save his former Padawan, his brother? Or would it cause all that The Son had shown him to simply come true faster?





	Elemental Shard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisDiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/gifts), [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/gifts), [lilyconrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/gifts), [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wicked thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261721) by [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat). 
  * Inspired by [From Grace, I Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860874) by [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/pseuds/Kurenaino). 
  * Inspired by [What Distant Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343191) by [ArtemisDiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana). 
  * Inspired by [Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793313) by [lilyconrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad). 



> I feel that there were a few things that could turn him (Obi-Wan) dark side, but in my heart I knew he would never fall-he had always overcome his darkness and was, in my opinion, one of the better Jedi, while he had trouble with Anakin I don't really blame him, he'd just lost his master and was forced to take on Anakin. Yes, they did become close, yes Obi-wan considered him a brother-but that didn't mean that he was the best suited to training Anakin, in my opinion. 
> 
> With that Said, I am also pulling influence from Mortis.  
> "I don't understand. What is this place?"  
> "Unlike any other. A conduit through which the entire Force of the universe flows."  
> ―Obi-Wan Kenobi and the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn

☴

☵

☲

☷

 

"Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life, There is purpose in death."

Those words were not the Sith Code as he expected when something decided to show it's hand and issue those words. No, Those were not Sith or Jedi code doctrine. No, that was something else, but what would be lurking in an old Sith temple and not say the Sith Code?

"It is odd to find a Jedi in a Sith Temple, why did you come here?" He let out a breath, whatever was hiding was strong in the force and using it to hide their form. "I was told to come here because someone was haunting this place." The other chuckled; "Haunting sounds about right, I simply wished to learn more about force users and this was one of the places I could come."

It was feminine sounding, and he knew it was circling him like a predator hunting its prey. "Why not the Jedi temple? Everyone knows where it is." The creature chuckled; "Why would the Jedi allow a mere beast into their temple? I am tainted by the darkness, I am not supposed to be alive." Whoever taught her was a poor teacher. "Please, come out. Maybe I can help you find answers?" Something shifted to the left of him and a very pale woman came out of hiding, her long dark hair pulled back into a braid that swished about as she slowly climbed down from one of the statues that stood as a solemn guard to this dark temple.

"What's your name?" She shrugged lazily, seemingly unconcerned. "The Kaminoian's called me SK-000. My Vod and Vod'ika called me Zera." Was she Kaminoian made? How had she escaped them? They were fairly heavy handed with their creations after all. "What would you like to know about the force Zera?" Her stance shifted to a defensive one; "Maybe after we beat the ghost?" Ghost? He shuddered as a chill hit him full force in the back, he whirled. Someone ... Something stood in a doorway, a dark cloak covering them, dark mist emitting from their body, making it look as if they were floating above the ground.

"Hello, again Darth Cognus." If that was really who this was then this Sith was taught by Darth Bane! "Hello Child, I see you've found some tasty prey to hunt tonight." A spirit of a Sith, this was very, very bad. How could he fight against something like that? "Do not fret Jedi, I will not harm you. Not when you are so powerful. You could do so much good, especially if you joined forces with Zera here." She was talking as if he would turn on his fellow Jedi. "And why would I do that?" Cognus laughed brightly, at odds with her appearance, a lance of cold shooting through his body. "Dear one I foresaw you coming here. A strong and just Jedi. But, what good are you if you don't follow the force?"

Had she seen him coming? What was this then? "And what would you do to me if I don't join forces with your... Apprentice?" The sith lord scoffed. "She is no more my Apprentice than you are unless of course, you'd like to learn from me. I am dreadfully bored here after all and having two Apprentices would be amusing seeing as my master would be enraged to know I had broken his little rules. After all, there can only be two."

But, he could learn from her. Learning from her might help him fight against any more sith, the master was sure to have taken another Apprentice after he'd kill Maul after all...What harm could it really do? "I would be interested in learning from you if you would teach me..." A dead face was revealed from the darkness that had once covered it. "Well, you heard the man Zera. Let us get to it then!"

 

_*****_

Anakin clung to his dark robes tears lit up like jewels in the dying sunlight clinging to his face.  
"Why, why would you do this?" He sighed and ran a hand through Anakin's hair. "To save you from him. He was only using you so that he could turn you to the dark side Anakin." The order wouldn't want to know of this, wouldn't want to acknowledge the things he had done all for his former Padawan.

Palpatine hadn't been expecting a saber through his chest after all. He'd been expecting a meeting between himself and Anakin. Anakin hadn't been expecting him back so soon from his mission, and the Council would also be surprised about his friend who had the darndest things to say about her creators.

He pushed into Anakin's mind. He couldn't trust Anakin to remember what had happened. He couldn't trust that he wouldn't turn on him and give him up to the council no matter how much he disliked the rules of the order. But, he couldn't show Anakin his hand either. Anakin's barriers almost completely down for him, He snaked right in and threw a pulse of power to make Anakin sleep before altering his memories of the events that had taken place.

No, Anakin needed to be clean of this, there couldn't be blood on his hands when no one knew exactly what Palpatine had been and what he'd been doing to Anakin. Using him, turning him to the dark side. Not allowing the fear, rage, and sadness to disappear as it should have as Anakin aged. If anything simply making them stronger and harder for Anakin to control. He'd not been a good master for Anakin and he understood that.

If Qui-Gon had lived then maybe Anakin would have had the proper training surely. He would have been a shadow to Anakin then. Nothing more than his masters former Padawan...Cast aside for something better.

As he had been time and time again. Qui-Gon didn't understand how much he'd really been hurting at the time when Anakin had been found. It had been horribly humiliating to be replaced by a young boy, It had hurt him that Qui-Gon would be so willing to leave him again. He wasn't good enough for Qui-Gon, he had never been. Xanatos had been right, Qui-Gon threw people away so easily. Yet, the man had said he'd loved him even after his death. That had to count for something right?

Qui-Gon had died and he'd been saddled with emotions in turmoil and a young boy who needed to be taught in the force. Why the Council had chosen him... Yes, he'd promised to his master before he died that Anakin would be in his care. But, had that really meant that he had to teach him?

But that was in the past now, he had to live for today and for the days to come. But, how much of the future had he really changed? Would there be a bigger threat now or had Palpatine killed his master? How would Dooku react to his master's death? Cognus hadn't told him for sure what would come of Sidious' death, maybe she hadn't seen it. He wasn't even gifted in that manner so he wouldn't know or Zera for that matter...

There was too much left unanswered, but eventually, it would come to fruition whatever he had just started. Be it the end of the Jedi or the Sith, or Force above both, but for now, Anakin was safe. He'd have to teach him about the dark side manipulations and hope that he'd see for himself what Sidious had been doing to him. 


End file.
